TODO POR UN MOVIL
by moth13
Summary: Todo empieza como un juego, cuando Castle le quita el movil a Beckett, para jugar con ella.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

Castle llegó a la comisaria como todos los dias, con el cafe para beckett. Él se lo acerco, pero ella estaba distraída con el móvil y no se dio cuenta de que Castle estaba detrás de ella viendo el mensaje que le había mandado Lannie.

En ese momento Ryan y Esposito entraron en la sala. Beckett dio un salto al ver que Castle estaba tan cerca de ella y viendo el mensaje.

-Castle ¿qué haces?- agarrando el móvil contra su pecho, para que no pudiera seguir leyendo

-Buenos días detective Beckett, aquí tiene su café matutino.

-Gracias. ¿Chicos tenemos algo?

-No, hoy es un día en el que los asesinos se han puesto en huelga, o han decidido dejarlo para otro día.- Dijo Esposito mirando a Castle y sonriendo.

-Pues toca rellenar papeleo atrasado, que divertido.-Dijo Ryan.

-Beckett nos podía contar lo que pone en el mensaje de móvil que le han mandado, ya que se estaba riendo. ¿Por qué no nos lo cuenta detective? Así nos divertimos todos.-Castle la mira con una sonrisa picarona.

-¿Por qué no te metes es tus asuntos y dejas de cotillear las cosas personales de los demás, Castle?

- Ella se sienta en su silla y deja el móvil encima de la mesa.

-Por que hoy es un día aburrido y yo me siento juguetón.

-Pues si quieres puedes irte, si hay algo te llamaremos. Así puedes escribir tu novela y terminarla antes.

Castle se queda callado y pensativo, con una sonrisa que parece la de un niño tramando algo. Se sienta en su silla cerca de Beckett. En ese mismo momento suena un pitido en el móvil de Beckett, avisándola de la entrada de un mensaje. Castle se abalanza para coger el móvil de ella y sale corriendo entre las mesas con el móvil.

-Castle dame el telefono, ¿Qué estás haciendo?.- Ella sale detrás de él para pillarlo.- Es personal no tienes derecho a meterte en mis asuntos.

-Es personal-lo dice con una voz burlona- Beckett eres una aburrida, y Lannie te hacia reír yo quiero saber lo que te hace tanta gracia.

-Castle devuélveme el teléfono ahora mismo. Cuando te coja no vas a tener ganas de reír. - Mientras Castle y ella dan vueltas alrededor de la mesa. Ryan y Esposito se han colocado como para ver una película en el cine. No paran de reírse.

-Es divertido ver a Papi y Mami discutir, pero ver como Mami va detrás de Papi, jajajajaja.- Dice Ryan

-Lo mejor será cuando Mami logre pillar a Papi, uuuuuhhhhhhh eso no me lo pierdo, que lastima que no tengamos unas palomitas.- Esposito mira a Ryan y decide grabar lo que está pasando para luego enseñárselo a Lannie.

Beckett consigue pillar del cuello de la camisa a Castle y este hace que se frene en seco. El cuello de la camisa le ahoga, pero Castle no está dispuesto a darle el móvil todavía, extiende los brazos para que Beckett no llegue a coger el móvil, y se da media vuelta para quedarse mirándola de frente.

-Castle ya está bien, devuélveme el móvil. Ya te has divertido bastante.- Le dice mientras da saltitos para intentar coger el móvil.

-Detective parece que le cuesta llegar, ¿quiere que la coja en brazos y la ayude a llegar? -Castle te estás pasado, dame el móvil ¡ya!.- Beckett lo había dicho con un tono de enfado.

En ese momento ella volvió a saltar y al caer, le pisó con la punta del tacón. Castle se retorció de dolor y desequilibro a Beckett, ella le agarro por el cuello para no caer atrayéndole hacia ella. Castle, desequilibrado la agarro por la cintura y extendió una mano que se poso en la mesa de trabajo de Beckett, evitando que cayeran los dos. Quedando pegados el uno al otro a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, se miraron a los ojos y en ese momento solo podían oír el latido se su corazón. Beckett empezó a sentir las mariposas en el estomago, como cada vez que tenía cerca a Castle, en ese momento desearía besarle.

Castle la miro a los ojos y la atrajo más cerca para besarla, en ese mismo momento se oyó al fondo de la sala:

-Kate ¿qué está pasando?


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por leer, tengo que decir que este fic fue el primero que escribi y ya va hacer casi un año que esta. por eso aparecen personajes que yo no estan en la serie.

CAPITULO II

Esposito y Ryan miraron en dirección donde provenía la voz, cuando se dieron cuenta de quién era, solo se les ocurrió darse la vuelta y hacer como que estaban trabajando en algo interesante, en la pantalla del ordenador. Esposito cogió el teléfono y hizo como que marcaba un número de teléfono.

Castle y Beckett estaban como en una nube y no se dieron cuenta, hasta que se oyó alguien muy cerca que carraspeo, para llamar la atención de los dos. En ese momento los dos miraron para ver quien se había interrumpido. Castle al ver quién era, soltó a Beckett, la entrego el móvil y se dio la vuelta para que no se le notará lo que decía su cara. Beckett se quedo paralizada, no supo que decir, unos segundos después ella miro hacia otro lado para que no se le notara lo excitada y ruborizada que estaba.

-Kate ¿me vas a decir lo que estaba pasando o me lo tengo que imaginar yo? Beckett no podía articular palabra, no podía mirar a Josh a la cara. Castle empezó hablar para tapar un poco lo que le estaba pasando a Beckett.

-Hola Josh, pues nada que tu chica, no sabía usar su móvil, y yo se le he cogido para explicarle como iba, pero ya sabes que ella es muy suya, me ha pisado y por casi caigo encima de ella. Eso es todo.

-¡Cállate Castle! a ti no te he preguntado. Kate, ¿podemos hablar donde no se meta nadie en nuestra conversación?- Dice Josh con un tono de enfado.

Beckett lo mira, y asiente, señalando la sala de observación de los interrogatorios. Los dos se dirigen allí, mientras Beckett mira hacia atrás, para echarle una mirada asesina a Castle. Una vez dentro de la sala de observación, ella cierra la puerta, se queda frente a Josh.

-Me puedes explicar ¿Qué estaba pasando?- Dice Josh cruzándose de brazos, esperando una respuesta mejor de la que ha contado Castle.

-No está pasando nada, Castle cogió mi móvil para hacerme de rabiar un poco, yo al saltar para intentar coger el móvil, le he pisado y casi caigo, como reflejo me he agarrado a el por el cuello, y casi lo tiro a él encima de mí. Nada más.- Dice ella mirándole a los ojos.

-¡Ya! Por eso estabais los dos, a un centímetro de la boca, parecía que os estabais comiendo el uno al otro con la mirada. -Josh creo que estás viendo cosas donde lo no hay

-¡Venga ya Kate! Cuando he llegado no me habéis podido mirar a la cara, tú estabas hasta ruborizada y podría decir hasta excitada.-El tono de Josh va aumentado u el enfado también.

-Josh estas sacando las cosas de quicio, estaba alterada, porque he corrido detrás de Castle hasta que le he pillado. Baja la voz, se va enterar toda la comisaria.

-Kate ¿Tú te crees que yo me chupo el dedo? ¿Tú crees de que no me doy cuenta, de lo que está pasando últimamente con nosotros? ¿Con Castle?

-¿Según tu qué es lo que está pasando? Porque yo te he contado lo que ha pasado y no me crees.- En realidad Beckett se sentía mal, ella sabía que Josh llevaba razón. Algo estaba sucediendo con ellos y con los sentimientos que tenia respecto a Castle.

-Vamos Kate, sueñas con Castle, cuando estamos solos no paras de hablarme de lo que hace o lo que dice, todo es Castle esto, Castle lo otro.

-¡Oohh Josh! No soñé con él, fue una pesadilla, le disparaban por mi culpa. Es un compañero y me preocupa. Además eres tú él que me dice que le cuente lo que hago en el día- Dijo ella, con un tono de enfado.

-Esposito y Ryan también son tus compañeros y en el tiempo que llevamos juntos, nunca te has despertado gritando su nombre. Beckett no le quedo otra que quedarse callada, y pensar en lo que decía el mensaje de Lannie. Al recordar que Castle pudo ver el sms dijo:

-¡Oh Mierda!

-¿Ahora qué pasa?

-Nada es algo que recordé que Cast...-y se quedo callada mirando a Josh, sabía que acababa de meter la pata.

-Lo ves, hasta cuando discutimos, pasas de lo que yo digo y te pones a pensar en lo que te dice "tú compañero Castle"- Esto último lo dijo con burla.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes celos absurdos.- En el fondo ella sabía, que Josh decía la verdad, y eso le hacía sentirse a ella muy mal, se sentía como si le fuera infiel.

-¿Celos? Vale yo tengo celos, y tú no quieres admitir lo que está pasando- él la cogió de los brazos y la atrajo dejándola a muy poca distancia.

- Mírame a los ojos y dime que son imaginaciones mías. Ella le miro durante unos segundos, pero no pudo decírselo. Josh la soltó, dirigiéndonos a la puerta, antes de salir la dijo:

-Cuando puedas decírmelo o te aclares llámame.- Salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Al salir se encontró de frente con Castle, Josh le miro con cara de rabia, si pudiera le daría un puñetazo. El sabía que no tenía nada que hacer con Beckett mientras Castle estuviera cerca de ella.

-Josh ya te marchas, ha esto se le llama la visita del médico.- Le dijo Castle con tono de guasa.

-Castle apártate de mi camino si no me quieres acompañar al hospital.- Lo miro con desafió y esperando la respuesta de Castle.

-¡Ups! veo que no está el horno para bollos, tranquilo amigo ya largo. - Se aleja de él, pero sin perderle la mirada hasta que Josh, desaparece en el ascensor. Beckett sale de la sala de observación, recoge algo de su mesa y se dirige al ascensor. Castle se interpone en su camino y le dice:

-Beckett ¿puedo hablar contigo? yo...- Ella le interrumpe

-Castle márchate a casa, hoy solo será papeleo. Cuando haya algo te llamaremos.

-Pero Beckett yo puedo quedarme por aquí ayudando a organizar, ya que he venido.- Ella se vuelve le mira a los ojos y le dice muy seria.

-¡No! He dicho que te vayas, hoy no hay trabajo para ti, ya me has dado demasiado.

-Vale, ¿pero puedo hablar contigo antes de marcharme?- Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

-¿Así me dejaras en paz hasta que yo quiera, incluso si hay un asesinato y no te llamo? Cuando Castle oye eso, asiente con la cabeza y se da cuenta de que ella está muy enfadada con él.

-Esta bien Castle, pero hablamos mientras bajamos en el ascensor.

Castle se despide de Esposito y de Ryan, sale corriendo hacía el ascensor en el que espera Beckett con la puerta abierta. Una vez dentro pulsa el botón de la planta 0, el ascensor empieza moverse.

-Que quieres decir. -Beckett quiero decirte dos cosas. La primera, siento lo que ha pasado con Josh, yo solo pretendía gastarte una broma y no crearte problemas con él.

-No quiero hablar de ello, es personal y no creo que te importa. La segunda es...

-La segunda, quiero saber que hay de cierto en lo que Lannie te dijo en el mensaje. Kate levanto la cabeza pálida mirando a Castle, pero más enfadada que antes, el había conseguido leer el sms, ¿pero consiguió leerlo entero? En ese momento, entre la planta 2/3 el ascensor se para, la alarma de incendios del edificio ha saltado.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

-¿Qué pasa, porque se ha parado el ascensor?- pregunta Castle mientras le da a todos los botones.

-Oh, vaya lo que me faltaba, la alarma de incendios se ha activado, y el ascensor se bloquea para que nadie lo utilice.- le explica ella.

-Dios esto no puede estar pasando, no, no, no, calma, calma.-Castle empieza a dar vueltas por todo el ascensor, empezando a poner nerviosa a Beckett.

-Castle ¿quieres parar? me estas poniendo nerviosa, cálmate nos sacaran pronto.

-Beckett, porque te crees que cada vez que monto en un ascensor no paro de hablar, ¿por qué me gusta? No, tengo claustrofobia, y si me mantengo entretenido no se nota. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran?

Beckett no puede creerse lo que está oyendo y se echa ha reír irónicamente.

- Ja, eso es una mala táctica, no se me va olvidar lo que ha pasado ahí arriba. Tú un machote con miedo a quedarse encerrado?

Castle se queda quieto y la mira muy serio

-Kate te lo juro, tengo claustrofobia.

Ella se queda seria al comprobar que lo que le está diciendo es verdad y no es una broma de las suyas. Le agarra por el brazo..

-Tranquilo, no estás solo, estás conmigo.

-Eso es lo que me da pánico, estar contigo encerrado y sabiendo que estas enfadada conmigo.

-Y recuerda que llevo un arma.- Le hace un gesto con el dedo, señalando el arma, a la vez que chasquea la lengua.

-Dios eso ha sido... pufffffffffff, mejor sigo dando vueltas.- Empieza a dar vueltas de nuevo por el ascensor, para intentar olvidar la imagen que acaba de excitarle.

-¡Castle para! ¿Dices que si estas entretenido no te da tanto pánico?

-Sí, sino no respondo de mis actos- sigue dando vueltas.

-Para o te disparo, me estas poniendo muy nerviosa- Le coge de la muñeca y le hace parar en seco- Se que solo querías gastarme una broma, y por los de Josh no te preocupes, lo arreglaré.- Castle se esta calmando.

-¿Es verdad que sueñas conmigo? - Beckett se queda mirándole mientras piensa, ¿ha estado escuchando lo que ella y Josh hablaban? Con la rabia que le provoca, le retuerce el brazo y le pone contra la pared del ascensor.

-No puedo creerlo ¿has estado escuchando la conversación que he tenido con Josh?- Le aprieta mas. Castle se retuerce de dolor, casi de rodillas.

-No, no, yo me refería al sms de Lannie.- Kate le suelta instintivamente, dios sí que había leído el sms, pero cuanto leyó. Vuelve a coger el brazo y le pinza en la clavícula dejándole de rodillas.

-¿Cuánto exactamente has visto de ese mensaje? Dímelo o te haré que prefieras tener un ataque de claustrofobia.

- ¡!Manzanas, naranja, peras, Manzanas, Manzanas¡Te lo diré todo, pero por favor, deja de torturarme, yo te lo digo sin necesidad de hacerme daño. Te lo juro- Beckett le suelta y espera que este cumpla con su palabra.

Cuando Castle se le pasa el dolor, se pone de pie frente a ella y según va hablando se va acercando mas y mas.

-Antes de que se detuviera el ascensor te hecho una pregunta, que tu aun no me has contestado.

-Nada, solo fueron pesadillas- Dice ella manteniendo el orgullo.

-¿Seguro que son pesadillas y no son sueños eróticos?- Beckett se ruboriza de tal manera que no sabe qué hacer. Castle había visto el sms entero y no puede hacer mucho más por ocultarlo. Ya estaban tan cerca que se podía oír su respiración. Ella le esquivo como puedo, pero Castle la siguió, cuando ella se dio la vuelta, ahí estaba él, andado hacia ella hasta que le se quedaron contra la pared, el puso una mano a la altura de su cuello y otra en la cintura.

-Detective ¿me va a contestar, o prefiere que la torture?- se acerco tanto que sus labios se rozaban. Ella puso sus manos entre los dos para separarle un poco y evitar que se acercara.

-Castle, tu no me has contestado, ¿Qué es lo que has visto en el sms?

-Te he hecho un pequeño resumen, o prefieres que lo diga todo.- La contesto.- Yo ya he cumplido mi parte, ahora te toca contestar.

-No has visto nada, solo me estas vacilando.- Intenta calmarse, su respiración esta cada vez más acelerada.

-¿Así? Eso crees ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre con hechos, lo que he visto en el mensaje?- Sus labios entreabiertos se posan sobre su boca durante unos segundos.

Beckett intenta no gemir por el placer que le provoca pensar que al final sus sueños se van a cumplir. El se separa para mirarla. La mirada significa que si ella no hace nada, el va a seguir. Durante unos segundos se miran fijamente, Beckett no puede resistirse y le da su aprobación. Ella cierra los ojos y se deja llevar.

Su lengua se introduce en la de ella, mientras se deleitan con sus primeros besos. Castle empiezan a ascender lentamente desde sus caderas... con suavidad y delicadeza, cubre con su mano el pecho izquierdo por encima de la camisa de Kate. Ella empieza a mordisquearle y besarle el cuello, sus manos acarician su torso, sube hasta el cuello, empieza a desabrochar su camisa, mete las manos y llega a su espalda acariciándola y apretándola contra ella. Él se apresura a desabrochar los botones de la camisa y a introducir sus frías manos por los costados hasta la espalda, el cierre del sujetador le esperaba. No pueden evitar gemir, sus respiraciones entrecortadas sinónimo del placer que sienten.

Ella vuelve a besarle con pasión, le mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja, Castle intenta murmurar palabras sin duda relacionadas con el mensaje. Ella le agarra por el cabello y aprieta más su cara contra su pecho, mientras él se afana en mordisquearlo, lo que hace que ella gima de placer. Los dos saben que ha llegado el momento de pasar a la siguiente fase, se miran a los ojos y sin decir nada, solo con una mirada saben que los dos están preparados, ellos empiezan a desabrocharse la cremallera del pantalón...

El ascensor empieza a moverse, ellos se dan cuenta de que puede abrirse en cualquier momento, y empiezan a abrocharse la ropa, pero solo les da tiempo a abrocharse el pantalón. Y unos pocos botones de la camisa, sus respiraciones aun están aceleradas. Cuando se abre la puerta alguien pregunta

-¿Estáis… bien? La persona que está al otro lado se queda boquiabierta al ver la escena.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo. Díganme si les gusta o no. Se agradecen los comentarios.

CAPITULO IV

-Castle será mejor que te termines de vestir y salgas lo antes posible, Kate y yo tenemos que hablar. Castle agacho la cabeza y obedeció, se fue abrochando la camisa, pero antes de salir del ascensor, se giro hacia Beckett la sonrió y la guiño un ojo. Ella respondió mordiéndose el labio y mirando hacia el techo.

Beckett se dio la vuelta para terminar de abrocharse los botones de la camisa, y colocársela. Al girarse ella puso una sonrisa de felicidad y dijo:

-Todo esto es por tu culpa, si no me hubieras mandado el mensaje.- Lannie no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su amiga tenía una sonrisa de felicidad, autentica.

-¿Seguro que toda la culpa es mía?- lo dice con una sonrisa picarona.

A lo lejos Beckett, ve como Josh se acerca y trae cara de preocupación. Ella hace un gesto a Lannie con los ojos, señalando que alguien viene y debe callarse. Lannie se pone lo más seria que puede. Se gira y saluda a Josh, mientras se va, le dice a Beckett.

-Cuando puedas pásate por mi oficina, tenemos que hablar sobre el caso que me pediste esta mañana.- Beckett asiente, sube el pulgar a modo de acuerdo y sonríe. Ella sabe que su amiga, no quiere hablar de ningún caso que no sea, lo que ha sucedido en el ascensor.

Josh abraza a Kate, esta responde quedándose paralizada. Cerca de ellos esta Castle mirando lo que sucede con ellos. Josh se gira le ve y le llama para que se acerque.

-Castle, Kate cariño, quiero pediros perdón por lo de hace unas horas. Me he comportado como un verdadero estúpido, realmente sentía celos de ti Castle, pero sé que mi chica me quiere y no me haría daño.- En ese momento Kate baja la cabeza avergonzada y sola puede abrazarse a él, se siente tan hipócrita, tan sucia.

Castle mira a los dos, pero cuando mira a Beckett y ve que no va hacer nada, siente como si ella le traicionara, el esperaba que le dijera a Josh lo que acaba de pasar, para él no había sido un simple flirteo que se había salido de madre, para él era amor.

-No te preocupes, es normal que sientas celos de mí, soy un partidazo, pero tranquilo que tu chica solo me quiere como objeto.- Intento hacer una broma, pero en el fondo estaba muy dolido con ella.

-No en serio, me he pasado, y todo por un móvil.- Dijo Josh

-Más bien por un mensaje diría yo- Dijo Castle y miro con furia a Beckett. Ella solo abrió mas los ojo, no podía parar de recordar lo que había pasado ahí dentro. Castle le dio la mano a Josh en señal de que no pasaba nada. Miro de nuevo a Beckett y se marcho. Cuando estaba a unos 5 metros se dio la vuelta y dijo.

-Beckett gracias por entretenerme ahí dentro, has sido una gran ayuda.- Ella sintió como un puñal que se le clavo en el pecho, era la forma de Castle, para decirle te hago daño porque tú me lo has hecho.

-A que te refieres Castle- Dijo Josh

-Mejor que te lo cuente tu chica, yo me voy a casa que me han dado el día libre- Y se marcho.

Beckett no podía aguantar la culpa, cogió a Josh, se lo llevo al despacho de Lannie y le contó todo lo que había pasado, por la mañana en la oficina, los sueños, cuando ella le contó lo sucedido en el ascensor, Josh no dijo nada, solo la dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho.

Lannie apareció como si de una bruja se tratara, vio que su amiga no estaba pasando el mejor momento, la sentó en una silla y empezó hablar con ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Me siento muy mal, he aclarado mis sentimientos, pero he hecho daño a Josh, bueno y a Castle también, el se ha ido por que se ha sentido traicionado.

-No te preocupes, todo pasara. Josh sabía que algo no iba bien, todos veíamos lo que pasaba entre Castle y tú. Josh solo tenía esperanza de que no fuera así. y por Castle no te preocupes, si hablas con él, seguro que te perdona, estáis deseando estar juntos.- Lannie abrazo a su amiga.

-Me ha mirado como si le hubiera clavado un puñal. Pero te juro que no era mi intención. Solo quería ser lo más honesta posible con Josh. No me parecía un momento adecuado para contarle lo que acaba de pasar, justo delante de todos los que pasaban por allí.

-Tranquila, habla con Castle. Él lo va entender, te quiere, igual que tu a él.- Esas palabras animaron a Beckett, confiaba en que su amiga llevara razón.- Bueno y ahora cuéntame el momento ascensor, que no puedo más.

Beckett sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Lannie.

-Por culpa de tu mensaje, terminamos así.

-¿A pero llegaron a terminar? Eso es rapidez y no lo de la formula 1.-Rieron las dos.

-No porque cierta persona dio al botón para que se abrieran las puertas.-La miro con picardía.

-Me estás diciendo, ¿qué si hubiera habido un poco más de tiempo, vosotros dos...?

Beckett la miro, se mordió el labio, e hizo una seña de afirmación.

-Pero amiga Kate, no me puedo creer que te sueltes la melena así y con Castle.- En el fondo Lannie estaba muy contenta, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa de verdadera felicidad, en su amiga.

-No se pero me deje llevar y... Dios, para una vez que lo hago, no tenemos tiempo.- Las dos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-Así se habla Detective, choca esos cinco.

Beckett pidió a Lannie que no se lo contara de momento a nadie, sobre todo, hasta que ella pudiera hablar con Castle y ver lo que pasaba entre ellos. No quería estar en la comisaria en boca de todos. Ella le juro que eso quedaba entre ellas dos.

A la mañana siguiente, ella llego a trabajar, parecía un zombie no había podido pegar ojo, encima Castle no la había contestado a sus llamadas, ni a los mensajes, desde que se fuera después del momento ascensor no había vuelto a verle, ni saber nada de él. Ella sentía que le había perdido para siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

ESPERO LOS COMENTARIOS

CAPITULO V

Esposito se acerco a Beckett para darle los detalles de nuevo caso, e informarle que Castle había llamado diciendo que no iba ir en unos días, por que se encontraba enfermo. Ella sabía que eso era mentira, sabía que era por lo que había pasado el día anterior. Ryan se acerco a los dos y les informo de la dirección, ella les dijo a los dos que se adelantaran, que ella tenía un asusto que arreglar y le iba a pedir unas horas a Montgomery.

Beckett entro en el despacho de su jefe con la intención de pedirle un par de horas, para poder ir a casa de Castle e intentar hablar con él. Pedirle perdón, contarle lo que había echo nada mas irse y sobre todo decirle lo que sentía por él. Montgomery no le dio unas horas, la dio todo el día libre. Ella nunca se lo pedía, las vacaciones había que obligarla a cogerlas.

De camino a la loft de Castle, le volvió a llamar, pero no contesto. Cuando llego, llamo y le abrió Alexis, que se quedo muy sorprendida de ver a Beckett allí. Ella pregunto por Castle, Alexis le contesto que tenía órdenes de no dejar entrar a nadie y menos a ella.

-El médico ha dicho que necesita reposo.- Beckett no entendía nada.

-Lex que le pasa. No entiendo porque no deja que le vea.

-Ayer de camino a casa le dieron una paliza, tiene costillas magulladas y moretones por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Donde? ¿Por qué no lo habéis denunciado? ¿Por qué no me llamaste, Lex?- Alexis, se encogió de hombros, se quedo pensando, al final se lo dijo todo.

-El no me dejo llamarte, me hizo jurar que no lo haría, ni a ninguno del equipo. Esta muy raro, es como si no quisiera nada con vosotros y sobre todo contigo, Kate.

-Tengo que verle, por favor Lex.

-Yo te dejo pero dile que tú has insistido y prácticamente me has obligado. No quiero que se enfade conmigo por desobedecerle. Me tengo que marchar al colegio. El no ha querido que nadie venga a cuidarle.

-Tranquila yo me hago cargo, yo le cuidare hasta que vengáis Martha o tú.- La dio un abrazo, cerró la puerta.

De camino a la habitación de Castle, no pudo evitar pensar que ellos estaban solos, en el momento ascensor, como le llamaba su amiga Lannie. Una vez en la puerta llamo.

-Castle, soy Beckett, ¿puedo entrar?

-No, lárgate, estoy bien.

Ella no hizo caso y entro, al verle no pudo evitar echarse las manos a la boca para que el chillido que dio no se oyera tanto.

-Dios mío, quien te ha hecho eso, ahora mismo vamos a denunciarle.- Castle tenía la cara prácticamente negra de moretones, los ojos hinchados. Ella se acerco, quiso darle un beso en la mejilla, pero él se aparto.

-Tú no sabes lo que es un ¡No!. Pues es lo que yo he dicho, he dicho ¡No entres!

-Castle, necesito hablar contigo, necesito pedirte perdón, necesito hablarte de mis sentimientos, por favor. -Beckett estaba casi al borde de las lagrimas. Castle se sentía herido, tanto física como psicológicamente.

-De acuerdo tienes 5 minutos, después te largas y no vuelvas mas, nos veremos el día que vaya a despedirme en Comisaria, he decidido dejar de documentarme sobre ti, ya te conozco bien.- Lo dijo con tono despreciativo hacia ella, en venganza de lo que sucedió ayer. A ella le cayó un jarrón de agua fría, y no pudo evitar que se le callera una lagrima.

-He venido a pedirte perdón, por cómo me comporte ayer, después de lo que hicimos en el ascensor….. Lo siento me sentí abrumada con todo lo que nos paso, no quería haceros daño a ninguno de los dos. Necesitaba pensar en lo que había pasado y porque yo había dejado que pasara. Por favor, Rick mírame.

Cuando el oía que le llamaba Rick, no podía evitar hacer lo que ella le pidiera, también sabia que cuando le llamaba por su nombre es que hablaba totalmente enserio. El se volvió y la miro. Ella no pudo evitar volver a taparse la boca, tenía la cara prácticamente destrozada. Se acerco a él y le acaricio donde podía no dolerle.

-Ayer cuando te fuiste, me sentí muy mal, sabía que te había hecho daño y me dolía como si me lo hubiera hecho a mí misma. Nada mas irte hable con Josh, le conté todo, lo del mensaje, los sueños y lo que paso entre nosotros en el ascensor. No he podido dormir, te he llamado no se la de veces para contártelo y para decirte que me gustaría terminar lo que empezamos. Y si tú quieres, estoy dispuesta a intentarlo.

Castle no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, solo quería cogerla, abrazarla, besarla, hacerla suya.

- Lo sabía, ¿Ya has terminado? Pues me lo pensaré. Ahora por favor...

Beckett sintió una punzada en el corazón, él la había rechazado, y sabía que no le volvería a ver. Le beso en la mano y se encamino a la puerta para marcharse. Cuando abrió la puerta...


	6. Chapter 6

El próximo capitulo sera el ultimo. Espero que os guste, espero sus comentarios

CAPITULO VI

-¿Dónde vas?-Beckett se vuelve y le mira sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Yo pensaba que no querías, que este aquí.

-Claro que quiero, solo iba a pedirte que me ayudes a levantarme para ir al salón, por favor.

-Por supuesto.- Beckett se acerca y le ayuda a levantarse, con mucho cuidado, él no puede ocultar el dolor.

-Porque no has denunciado la agresión, deberías habernos llamado alguno del equipo, Ahora mismo llamo a Ryan y ponemos la denuncia.

Castle la mira, la dice en un tono muy tajante.

-No voy a denunciar nada, no vi al que lo hizo, esto pasara y ya está.

-Como puedes decir que no le viste, Te ha destrozado la cara, Digas lo que digas, vas a poner una denuncia. No puedes dejar esto así, se lo pueden hacer a otra persona y puede que no tenga tanta suerte como tú.

-No se lo hará a nadie más, y sé que tengo suerte, he dicho que no pienso denunciar.

Beckett no entiende por qué Castle está a la defensiva con este tema. Cuando llegan al salón ella lo deja tumbado en el sofá, y va a la cocina a prepararle algo de comer, mientras llama a Esposito y Ryan, para contarles lo que ha pasado y pedirles que averigüen todo lo que puedan. Aun en contra de la decisión de Castle.

Cuando se acerca para llevarle lo que ha preparado ve que él se ha quedado dormido, y aprovecha para hacerle unas cuantas fotos de la agresión y se las manda a Lannie, en un mensaje explicándole todo.

Castle se despierta y ve que ella está justo a su lado, La sonríe, extiende la mano pidiéndola que se acerque más a él. Ella se acerca e intenta besarlo, pero un quejido de dolor de Castle impide que se lo de. Pasan toda la mañana juntos, Kate cuida y mima a Castle lo mejor que puede. De repente el móvil de ella suena.

-Beckett.- Ella ve que es Lannie quien la llama, se levanta y se aleja para que Castle no oiga lo que está diciendo.

-Kate, he analizado las fotos que me has mandado, los moretones coinciden con puñetazos, y un objeto redondo, me atrevería a decir que es un casco. Pero tendrías que traerme el objeto para ver si coincide. ¿Qué tal esta Castle? Dale un beso de mi parte.

-Gracias, Lannie.-Ella se va acercando al sofá- Pues dolorido y cabezota, pero ya sabes que él no cambia, ni aunque le partan la crisma. Yo se lo doy. Chao.

Beckett cuelga, se sienta tan cerca de Castle como puede, le cuenta lo que Lannie le acaba de decir. Castle la mira muy enfadado.

-Y tú eres la que me dice que me meto en tus asuntos. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú? No puedes dejar las cosas como están, respeta mi decisión.

-Rick no entiendo, como puedes hacer…

-Kate si no vas a respetar mi decisión será mejor que te marches.- Ella no esperaba que el dijera eso, se levanto recogió todo lo que había en la mesa y lo llevo a la cocina, cogió su bolso y le dio un beso en el cuello, ya que en la cara era hacerle daño.

Beckett salió por la puerta, las lágrimas le resbalaban por la mejilla, sabía que esta vez, Castle y ella tardarían en verse de nuevo. Cuando llego a la calle recibió una llamada de Esposito.

-Beckett, dime que tienes algo.- Mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Sí, lo tenemos, está en el hospital. Vamos de camino, pero te necesitamos.

-¿En el hospital? ¿Y qué hace allí, esta grave?- Ella se alarma no entiende que hace allí, y por qué Castle insiste tanto en no denunciar y dejar todo como esta, será porque se ha metido en un lio.

-Beckett, será mejor que vengas, cuando estés aquí te enteraras de todo.

-De acuerdo, voy para allá.

Beckett se monta en el coche, y se dirige al hospital. De repente ella pensó que alguien que destroza la cara a otra persona, ya sea en un asesinato o una pelea, era por un tema personal. Solo de pensarlo le dio un escalofrió por el cuerpo.

Una vez en el hospital, se encuentra con Esposito y Ryan, que están en una sala con Josh, este se da la vuelta, ella ve que tiene la mano magullada y un ojo morado. En ese momento le viene un flash a la cabeza, de la conversación de Castle y Lannie. "Ya lo sabía", dijo Castle, "Puñetazos y un casco". Miro a sus compañeros que la hicieron una señal afirmación. Ryan la dio las esposas.

-Josh, date la vuelta, quedas detenido por la agresión de Richard Castle.- Josh la miro como un cachorro asustado, y se dio la vuelta.- Chicos leerle sus derechos. Lleven el casco a Lannie para que compruebe si hay coincidencia.

-Kate lo siento, estaba lleno de rabia. Espero que algún día me perdonen, tú y Castle. – Ella lo miro a la cara con rabia.

-Podías haberle matado.

Beckett volvió al loft de Castle, ella le conto que sabía lo que había pasado y convenció a Castle de que denunciara a Josh por la agresión. El acepto, si no lo hacia la perdería.

Pasaron dos semanas en las que Beckett y Castle no se habían separado, ella había pedido vacaciones para cuidar de él. Castle ya estaba bien y ella mañana volvía a trabajar. Él había pedido a su hija y a Martha que esa noche no aparecieran, si era preciso que se fueran a la habitación de un hotel, pero quería estar a solas con ella, en agradecimiento había preparado una cena para los dos.

La llamo por teléfono para hacerla la invitación.

-De acuerdo, paso a buscarte a las 9:00, y ¿dónde vamos a cenar?

-Es una Sorpresa, confía en mí.


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí tenéis mi ultimo capitulo del primer fic que escribí. Espero que os haya gustado, gracias a por comentar y leer.

CAPITULO VII

Beckett apareció con un vestido espectacular, era negro, con la espalda al aire y con un escote de pico que no escondía, nada más que sus pechos, en la parte de abajo llevaba una raja que permitía ver prácticamente entera la pierna derecha. Llevaba el pelo recogido con una pinza, dejando un par de mechones sueltos en su cara, no iba excesivamente maquillada.

Castle al verla solo pudo quedarse maravillado, como si hubiera visto a la princesa de sus sueños, durante unos segundos, solo pudo quedarse quieto mirándola, sin saber que decir, ni que hacer. Ella se sintió un poco nerviosa y se llevo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja mientras miraba hacia el suelo y se mordía el labio.

Castle bajo de su nube, carraspeo e hizo un gesto para invitarla a pasar.

-¡Guauuuuuuu! Detective Beckett estas preciosa.

-Gracias, tu también estas muy bien. Por favor Rick llámame Kate, ahora no estoy trabajando. ¿Y dónde me vas a llevar? si se puede saber.

-Pues he pensado que ha ningún sitio, y creo que ha sido la mejor idea que he tenido, ahora entiendo porque Josh me partió la cara, yo también lo habría hecho.

Kate le miro con un gesto de no enterarse de nada.

-Rick no entiendo, ¿Me has hecho vestirme de gala para no llevarme a ningún sitio?

-Kate, con lo hermosa que estas prefiero tenerte para mi solito. He preparado una cena aquí, estamos los dos solos. A no ser que tú quieras que vayamos algún Restaurante.

-No está bien.

Castle la coge por la cintura mientras la conduce hasta la mesa que está preparada, la invita a sentarse, la da un beso en los labios y la regala un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Esto es por haberme cuidado tan bien estos días. Muchas gracias por todo Kate.- Ella acepto el ramo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tiro de su corbata para atraerle hacia ella y besarle apasionadamente. El cedió durante unos segundos y pronto se aparto de ella.

-Ups ¿crees que deberíamos saltarnos la cena y pasar al postre?- Ella volvió a atraerlo lo más cerca que pudo y le dijo al oído.

-Todo a su debido tiempo señor Castle, tenemos toooooda la noche, no sea impaciente.- Ella se mordió el labio lo miro de reojo y lamio su lóbulo y su cuello, el resoplo de placer.

-Creo que esta cena se me va hacer la más larga de mi vida. Así que no perdamos más tiempo, ¿Vino?- Cogiendo la botella para llenarle la copa.

Durante un par de horas, cenaron, rieron y hablaron de su vida personal, ya que había cosas que no sabían el uno del otro. De repente todo eso ya no se podía alargar más. Era la hora de continuar con la noche o marcharse.

Beckett estaba más nerviosa ahora que cuando entro por la puerta, sabía que había llegado la hora de la verdad. Ella se levanto para ir al baño, cogiendo su bolso. Castle mientras empezó a recoger los platos de la mesa.

Una vez en el baño, cogió su móvil, vio el mensaje que Lannie le había mandado aquella mañana y que provoco todo lo que ahora estaba sucediendo. Ella volvió a reír y escribió. "Lo reconozco, estoy deseando acostarme con Castle, lo quiero". Dio a enviar, para disimular abrió el grifo.

Al salir Castle la esperaba con una copa de Champán para ella, se lo ofreció. Ella la acepto. Él cuando tubo la mano libre se acerco a ella, la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo hasta el.

-Creo que es hora de terminar lo que empezó en el ascensor, ¿estás de acuerdo?- Dándola un largo beso en la boca. Cuando termino la miro esperando una respuesta.

-Es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo, en alguna de tus ideas.- Ella sonrió.

-Pues brindemos por ello, chin-chin- Brindaron y dieron un sorbo de su copa. La dejaron en la mesa y empezaron a besarse.

Los dos tenían mariposas en el estomago, en su interior se sentían como su primera vez. Castle cogió de la mano a Beckett y la invito a que le siguiera hasta su habitación. Una vez allí él cerró la puerta y poco a poco fue acercándose, noto que Beckett estaba nerviosa lo mismo que él. Se acerco a su oído

-Tranquila yo también lo estoy. Dejémonos llevar.- Ella sabía lo que quería decir, solo le hizo caso.

El comenzó a acariciar su pierna desnuda, a la vez que la besaba, Ella acariciaba su cara, mientras bajaba a su pecho y empezaba a desabrochar lentamente los botones de su camisa. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Kate empezó a descender dándole besos en su torso, por cada uno de los rincones descubiertos, cada botón descubría un poco más. Rick subió sus manos hacia el pecho, empezó a acariciarlos suavemente por encima del vestido, hasta que noto su excitación. La agarro por el cuello y la obligo a subir la cabeza para volver a besarla, lentamente se desnudaron uno a otro, acariciando y besando cada parte de sus cuerpos desnudos.

Castle tumbo lentamente en la cama a Beckett, el empezó acariciar su sexo, la beso una y otra vez, bajo hasta sus pechos, empezó a lamerlos, y poco después lentamente continuo hasta su entrepierna, acariciando con la lengua cada parte de su sexo, ella cerro sus puños agarrándose lo más fuerte que pudo a las sabanas, mientras gemía de placer.

Beckett cogió por el pelo a Castle obligándole a subir. Lo beso, se acerco a su oído, lo lamio y dijo susurrándole "Hazme tuyo". Rick la miro con una sonrisa de placer, "sus deseos son ordenes para mi" la dijo. Y empezó a penetrarla lentamente. La agarro por las muñecas inmovilizándola. Mientras empujaba para penetrarla más profundamente, perdiéndose en su mirada a la vez que sus pechos se acariciaban, llegando al orgasmo. Sé quedaron abrazados el uno al otro, jadeantes.

-Cuanto tiempo he esperado esto –Dijo Castle- ¿Qué tal?

-¿De verdad?- Pregunta ella asombrada. Castle la mira preocupado

-No te ha gustado, puedo mejorarlo, te lo juro.

-Yo me refiero a lo del tiempo que has esperado. -Dice ella, con una sonrisa.

-Pues claro, pero no me has contestado. ¿Puedo decirte una cosa sin que me dispares?- Se sube encima de ella. La sujeta por las muñecas y la besa. – Contéstame.

-Ha estado genial, y si puedes decirme eso, luego ya veremos si te disparo. -Se lo dice en tono juguetón.

-Para ser la mejor detective de la ciudad, hay un caso que le cuesta resolver.

-¿Así, cual es?

-Lo que yo siento por ti, Kate desde el día que te conocí.- Ella lo mira a los ojos, esperando su respuesta, pero él está esperando que ella quiera saberlo.

-Lo sé, a mi me paso lo mismo. Te odio, no te trago, y me sacas de mis casillas.- El se queda paralizado, no esperaba esa respuesta. Ella al ver que se queda tan serio le besa.- Es broma Rick. Te quiero desde el primer día que te vi.

-No pues lo mío, no es de broma, es la verdad.- La sonríe- No puedo mentirte Kate. Ya lo sabía. Yo también te quiero, pero fue al día siguiente.

-Siempre tienes que quedar por encima ¿no?

-Bueno mirándonos ahora, yo diría que sí. – La sonríe con picardía.

Kate se suelta y en un rápido movimiento se da la vuelta, quedando abajo Castle y ella encima.

-¡Guauuuuuuu!- Dice él sorprendido por el rápido cambio de postura.

-Castle puedo pedirte un favor, personal.

- La detective Beckett pidiendo favores personales, no la conozco…-Lo dice con una vocecilla que a Beckett le produce risa.- Si, dime.

-Por el momento, podríamos no decir nada a nadie de lo nuestro, no quiero ser la comidilla de la comisaria, no me siento preparada.

-Como tú quieras Kate, a mi me basta con lo que tú quieras darme. – Eso hace que ella se excite y se ponga juguetona.

-Rick como era eso de que puedes mejorarlo…

El juego empieza de nuevo, pero esta vez es ella la que manda.

A la mañana siguiente todo, sigue igual. Castle lleva los cafés, Esposito gasta una broma a los dos, pone en el ordenador todo lo que había grabado aquel día, esto hace recordar la intriga de lo que decía el mensaje.

-Bueno Castle nos cuentas lo que decía el mensaje.- Dice Ryan.

-Eso señor Castle nunca llegue a saber si vio, lo que decía el sms. Dijo Beckett burlándose, en el fondo sabía que no lo iba a decir.

-En realidad nunca supe lo que ponía, no me gusta fisgonear en lo que no me invitan a ver.- Se acerco a ella y le dijo al oído.- Es la verdad, nunca llegue a ver el primer mensaje. Pero si, lo que conteste anoche a Lannie.

Como podía saberlo, ella sabía que Lannie nunca se lo diría, pensó que mientras ella dormía el cogió el móvil. Pero entonces podría a ver visto los dos. Pero como sabia lo de los sueños.

Esposito siguió con la broma y pregunto a Beckett.

-Por cierto Beckett, ¿qué es eso de que sueñas con Castle. Y no conmigo y Ryan? Yo estoy celoso.

En su mente vino una escena de anoche mientras los dos estaban en la cama y unas palabras. "No puedo mentirte Kate. Ya lo sabía"

Castle empezó a enseñarle su móvil, tenía un mensaje, que decía. "Lo reconozco, estoy deseando acostarme con Castle, lo quiero". Con los nervios había mandado mal el destinatario, se lo había mandado a él.

Mientras Castle había empezado a irse en dirección al ascensor, ella reacciono y comprendió todo.

-¡Aaaaahhhh! Castle cuando te pille te vas a enterar. Ven aquí no hullas. -Ella corrió hacia el ascensor y logro entrar. Cuando empezó a descender, este se paro.

Mientras Beckett corría hacia el ascensor, Ryan le decía a Esposito.

-Oh, oh, la historia entre Papi y Mami se repite. Ya puedes llamar a Lannie, y avisarla de que traiga las palomitas. - Lannie respondió a su móvil, en ese momento la alarma de incendios empezó a sonar.

FIN


End file.
